Ces couples mal-aimés
by Capo Kaeden
Summary: Recueil de mini-fic et d'OS portant sur les couples d'SNK laissés aux oubliettes, tous les pairings et types de couples. [Une demande de couple en particulier, vous pouvez me demander]
1. Une forêt pluvieuse

**Salut à toutes / tous !  
**

 **Je n'abandonne aucune de mes deux fics dont je suis parallèlement à ce post, en train d'écrire les nouveaux chapitres mais ceci est un coup de gueule et une satisfaction personnelle ( _qui plaira ou pas, on verra bien_ ) quant à tous ces couples SNK qui sont délaissés au placard par soucis de fandom. Ici ( _bien que j'en sois fan en quelque sorte_ ) pas d'Ereri, vous êtes prévenues. Ici, c'est un regroupement de mini fics et OS sur tous les couples ( _du logique au bizarre_ ) qui peuvent être associés et touchants. **

**Bref, bonne lecture pour ce premier OS.**

* * *

 **One Shot n°1**

 _ **Une vengeance explosive**_

 _ **[RivaMika]**_

Le coup était partit tout seul. En plein milieu de l'entraînement qui se déroulait dans le gymnase réservé aux jours de mauvais temps, Mikasa s'était approchée du Caporal-chef Livaï et lui avait tout simplement mis un uppercut qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Un silence de cathédrale se fit, tout le monde s'étant figé dans son geste, osant à peine respirer. Eren n'était pas là, faisant un entraînement à part avec son escouade et sa sœur en avait profité pour céder à cette pulsion qui la démangeait depuis trop longtemps.

Le gradé se releva, le visage voilé par une aura meurtrière. Il se tourna vers l'asiatique et dans un geste rapide, lui agrippa l'écharpe qu'il tira vers lui. Leurs têtes se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd et le tissu se resserra autour de l'adolescente qui tomba à genoux sous le coup. Le brun grogna et la releva sans ménagement et commença à la traîner à sa suite, ignorants les regards des curieux. Mikasa tenta de se défaire de sa poigne mais elle se retrouva la tête bloquée entre le bras droit de son supérieur.

Ils sortirent, le vent était glacial et traîné en son sillage un mince mais continu nuage de pluie qui rendait impossible la pratique tridimensionnelle. La boue les faisait s'enfoncer chaque fois un peu plus dans le sol mais le Caporal s'en foutait royalement, les amenant toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Nerveuse, Mikasa réussit à se dégager, poussant de toutes ses forces. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un tronc, le souffle coupé. Livaï se tenait face à elle, le pied encore levé dû au coup qu'il venait de lui porter. Son expression était redevenue fidèle à elle-même. Mais une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Alors Ackerman satisfaite ? Tu as eu ta vengeance ?

\- Vous êtes malades de nous avoir amenés ici !

\- Contrairement à toi j'ai l'intelligence de savoir choisir le bon endroit pour sévir.

Ils se fixèrent. D'un coup, la jeune soldate se précipita et envoya son poing mais sa tentative était vaine. Elle fut stoppée et de nouveau plaquée contre le tronc humide, son dos se glaça et un long frisson la parcourut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dis-moi, tu as froid ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sal…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sans prévenir, Livaï avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche pour capturer sa langue et la sucer avec force. Mikasa gémit de douleur et voulut repousser son supérieur qui ne pliait pas d'un centimètre. Au bout de quelques secondes il se recula, permettant à la jeune fille de respirer.

\- Je suis un salaud et je viens de voler ton premier baiser. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Eren n'est-ce pas ?

Elle trembla de fureur et une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de l'atteindre. Leurs corps se resserrèrent et malgré sa volonté, elle ouvrit les cuisses, laissant le corps de son tortionnaire se lover contre le sien.

\- Tu frissonnes. Je t'excite tant que ça ?

\- C'est le froid !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Livaï qui emprisonna les poignets de Mikasa pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi, il la maintenait d'une main et pouvait profiter de l'autre pour toucher sa peau blanche. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à la naissance de ses cheveux à la nuque et les tirèrent, faisant pencher la tête de l'adolescente en arrière.

Le brun plongea sur ce cou dénudé et y mordit sans retenue. Un cri s'enroua dans la gorge de sa victime, la faisant vibrer sous sa langue qui goûtait le délice de sa peau sucrée. La soldate vibra de plaisir, le visage rougi par la honte. Elle avait tellement honte ! Cette situation la répugnait mais son corps la réclamait. Jamais il n'avait été touché et traité de cette façon et c'était délicieux.

Elle bascula instinctivement son bassin en avant, percutant l'entrejambe de Livaï et son érection qui déformait son pantalon. Elle se figea et baissa la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son supérieur qui l'examinait sous tous les angles.

\- Tu es bandante quand tu es soumise, Ackerman.

\- Vous êtes e…

Elle se tut, réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec violence. Livaï le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, l'arrêtant à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Je suis quoi ?

Mikasa ferma les yeux, refusant de céder. Elle reçut un coup dans le bassin, sentant encore plus l'érection contre son os vaginal. Elle frissonna… mais resta muette. Le caporal ricana et, de sa main libre, empoigna la cuisse droite de la jeune fille et la souleva au-dessus de ses propres hanches. Il réitéra son geste, ayant un meilleur angle d'attaque et l'asiatique se cambra, lâchant un râle de plaisir. Le contact était direct avec la zone érogène ce qui rendait le plaisir totalement différent que contre son os.

\- Alors, que suis-je ?

Il continuait ses mouvements de bassins, toujours un peu plus fort à chaque fois, faisant gémir sa victime qui se cambrait comme elle le pouvait, exposant sa poitrine au regard du brun. Livaï se pencha en avant et agrippa un bouton entre ses dents avant de l'arracher. Mikasa ne s'en rendu pas compte, trop obnubilée par les sensations entre ses cuisses ce qui permit au caporal d'en défaire trois autres avant que le vent la cingle de par son froid. Elle voulut se redresser mais la tête du brun l'en empêcha.

Livaï regardait sa poitrine avec désir, moins petite qu'elle ne le paraissait, bien ronde et les tétons pointant à cause du froid, il se pencha en avant et en suça un, jouant à le faire rouler autour de sa langue. Mikasa ne cherchait plus à retenir toutes les sortes de bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche. Le caporal releva la tête, laissant un filet de salive lui couler du sein, sur la hanche, jusqu'à s'échouer au sol.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Je…

Sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement. Livaï jouait d'elle, s'étant penché pour de nouveau lui maltraiter le sein, plantant ses doigts dans les poignets qu'il maintenait toujours, caressant sa cuisse de toute sa taille. Mikasa remonta son autre jambe, l'enroulant avec l'autre autour des hanches de son supérieur qui sourit tout en continuant de mordre le bourgeon de chair de sa victime. La raison venait de perdre.

\- C'est ta dernière chance de me répondre, Ackerman.

\- Vous êtes terriblement sexy quand vous me soumettez, Caporal.

La poigne se resserra autour de son corps et dans un commun accord, leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau. A celui qui mènerait la danse, la bataille était féroce, les faisant se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre dans des mouvements qui les excitaient plus encore. Mikasa se débattit pour avoir les poignets libres et Livaï accepta, profitant de sa seconde main pour mieux la caler entre lui et l'arbre et de lui abaisser la chemise jusqu'aux coudes, indifférent au froid glacial qui les entourait. La jeune fille ne fut pas en reste et arracha presque la fraise avant de la jeter contre le sol. Elle défit les premiers boutons de la chemise mais trop excitée pour finir, Livaï se contenta de la retirer par la tête, la faisant rejoindre la fraise à ses pieds.

Ses mains défirent la ceinture de sa victime qui enlevait ses bottes grâce à ses pieds. Il la posa à terre quelques instants pour lui faire glisser le pantalon. Une neige fine s'abattait, ayant remplacée la pluie. Ils s'en fichaient. Seulement vêtue de sa culotte, Mikasa se laissa tomber à genoux et défit la ceinture de son supérieur avec plus de facilité que la chemise et commença à baisser le pantalon, jusqu'aux genoux.

Livaï la souleva sans effort et la replaqua contre l'arbre car elle tremblait. Il essuya ses genoux du revers de la main et s'entreprit à réchauffer son corps, suçant et pinçant ses seins, laissant ses mains le griffer ou le caresser, profitant que Mikasa se tienne avec ses jambes autour de son bassin. Sans la prévenir, il pénétra un doigt dans son vagin. L'asiatique ravala un hoquet et dévisagea son supérieur qui colla son front au sien. Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent figés dans cette position, leurs yeux accrochés à leurs pairs, seulement empli d'un désir sans nom. Puis doucement, Livaï se mit à mouvoir son doigt. Mikasa avait été tellement stimulée qu'elle était déjà chaude, humide et ouverte. Il put pénétrer un second doigt sans difficulté, rajoutant plus de stimulus à l'adolescente qui se lovait contre son corps, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

Intimidée mais ne voulant pas être de reste, elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts glacés le long du torse imberbe et musclé de son caporal avant de les faire passer dans son boxer et d'entourer son sexe gorgé de sang. Livaï se figea quelques instants, soupirant et reprit ses mouvements qu'il plaqua dans une cadence similaire à celle que donnait sa victime. Le froid leur était inconnu, leurs souffles se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, leurs mains leur procuraient un désir fou et plus rien n'existait si ce n'était l'un et l'autre.

\- Regarde-moi.

Mikasa cessa tout mouvement et releva la tête, accrochant une nouvelle fois ces orbes grises si tentatrices. Livaï retira ses doigts et se positionna à l'entrée de sa victime, le souffle court. La jeune fille hocha la tête et il baissa son boxer, écartant la culotte de la brune pour pouvoir accéder à son intimité. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à une douleur qui ne vint pas. Elle les rouvrit et ses lèvres furent happées contre celles du brun qui la pénétra d'un même mouvement. Une douleur la prit puis disparut quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur le baiser doux et intense à la fois.

C'était bon, elle se sentait entière. Un long frisson de plaisir lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et elle s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour Livaï. Ils gémirent et s'attirèrent mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre. Mikasa passa ses doigts dans la naissance des cheveux de son aîné qui alla caresser les cuisses de son amante tout en commençant à se mouvoir en elle. C'était une libération totale. Ils évacuaient toute colère, toute rancœur et tout désir dans ces mouvements, ces gémissements. L'adolescente se cambra sous un coup qui fut plus fort que les autres et murmura le prénom de son tortionnaire qui enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau, crispé.

\- Ne fais pas ça ou je vais jouir.

\- Li-vaï…

Elle s'était approchée de son oreille et l'avait murmuré dans un ton suppliant et provocateur à la fois. Le brun grogna de désir et donna un coup de rein puissant qui buta contre le corps de son amante qui hoqueta de joie.

\- Oh oui… oh Livaï…

\- Bordel Mikasa, je ne vais plus me retenir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, embués par toutes ces sensations et passa un doigt sous le menton de son supérieur pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Ne te retiens pas.

Livaï écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et émit un râle long et grave, passant ses mains sur les fesses douces et rebondies de la jeune fille. Il la décolla un peu de l'arbre, vérifia en quelques mouvements de bassins que l'inclinaison était bonne et il se lâcha. Leurs visages se séparèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs fronts s'entrechoquaient mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Livaï butait contre Mikasa, mettant toujours plus de force dans ses coups, rajoutant des mouvements de rotations ou sortant tout entier pour se renforcer encore mieux. Ils perdaient totalement pieds, gémissants et criants de plaisir, ignorant la neige qui tombait de plus en plus. La belle asiatique attira son supérieur contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras, laissant tout son poids à la force seule de ses bras, entièrement décollée de l'arbre. Livaï décala ses mains pour les placer sous les cuisses et balança son bassin de bas en haut.

Elle gémit de bonheur, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer, l'esprit, les yeux et tout le corps embués par ce plaisir. Sa tête chue sur l'épaule de son amant dont elle répéta le nom en boucle, plus fort et plus sensuellement à chaque coup qu'elle recevait, s'empalant sur la totalité du sexe. Livaï sentit l'orgasme de son amante imminent et il jeta ses dernières forces dans les derniers mouvements, se concentrant sur la voix de cette dernière, en extase. Il jouit en elle, en plusieurs coups et il se laissa tomber par terre, les fesses sur leurs vêtements trempés, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Mikasa était toujours lovée contre lui, tel un bébé et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'émerger. Elle s'éloigna un peu afin qu'ils puissent se voir et elle était magnifique. Les cheveux en bataille, entièrement nue, le visage rougi, les yeux pleurants de plaisir.

Livaï sourit et lui essuya avec le pouce avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. L'adolescente se laissa totalement aller, encore embuée par toutes ses émotions, l'idée de vengeance partie depuis bien longtemps désormais…

* * *

 **Premier coup de gueule : Fait !**

 **Des avis, des lancers de pierres face à ce projet ou des enthousiastes ? ^^**

 **Bye ! :)**


	2. Un trou béant

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Ouais, encore moi (je suis enfin en "vacances" pour une semaine) ! Voici un deuxième OS sur un pairing qui... je crois qu'il n'existe pas en fait ^^  
** **Je vous laisse le découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous faire fuir avec cette idée spéciale et inattendue ;)**

 **Place aux RàR (merci à tous de lire et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter que vous étiez pour cette idée de chouchouter les mal aimés des pairings !)**

 **LayOfHealing : ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sur le fandom SNK alors je me demande si tu y es toujours mais en tout cas sache que principalement c'est toi qui m'avait inspiré l'idée x) et non... je ne les vois pas copuler mais sait-on jamais ! L'imagination a ses délires que la raison ne peut comprendre.**

 **Eleonora : Héhé merci beaucoup :D ouais, j'en avais envie franchement car je suis (bien que j'écrive ma principale fic' dessus) excédé de toujours voir les mêmes choses au final donc bon. J'ai du mal à me détacher de Livaï notamment certainement car il est plus vieux et qu'il a une autre façon de voir les choses mais chacun son tour et tout le monde y passera x) Ca ne me gêne pas qu'on raconte sa vie, bien au contraire ! J'espère te "revoir" si depuis tout ce temps tu review et lis encore !**

 **Leyana : Yosh, un +1 ! et Oui, ce pairing est excellent :D**

 **Kazuuna : En voici un nouveau vraiment spécial don j'espère qu'il te plaira et merci ! ^^**

 **Nadgrimm : En voici un nouveau qui j'espère te plaira comme le premier :)**

 **Melancholia : Haha il viendra, j'adoooore ce pairing car il permet tellement de possibilités que n'offrent aucun autre mais en attendant, celui-là d'abord ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Livaï avait faim. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

Depuis des jours son estomac se tordait, grognant, se plaignant et provoquant l'hilarité d'Hanji au passage à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Et ça l'énervait. Pas la folle non, ça il en avait l'habitude. Mais ce trou béant dans son ventre le gonflait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour travailler, pour les entraînements, peu importe la situation.

Paradoxalement, il n'y avait qu'avec les jeunes de 104ème qu'il se sentait mieux, repu. Peut-être faisait-il une crise de ... vieillesse ? Si malheur lui en prenait d'en parler à la scientifique, il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Sage décision que de se taire.

Le Caporal fixa son dossier quelques secondes avant de le fermer d'un coup sec. Ça ne servait à rien. Plutôt que de rester à se morfondre là, il ferait mieux de chercher la solution à son problème.

En chemin dans les couloirs, il croisa Eren. Le jeune venait justement le voir, armé d'un service à thé. Appréciant l'intention, Livaï décida de faire demi-tour jusqu'à son bureau avec son subordonné. Pendant qu'ils discutaient en buvant le thé noir préparé par le plus jeune, son aîné le détailla.

Il appréciait sa présence, c'était une évidence. Expansif, joyeux, sérieux, jamais irrespectueux, toujours correct. Eren était une personne qu'il en était venu à chérir d'une certaine façon. Et bien que ces moments où ils pouvaient se détendre à ne rien faire (ou même à travailler !) étaient plus sympathiques à ses côtés, ce n'était pas lui qui comblait ce trou béant qui semblait lui ronger les entrailles.

\- Eren.

\- Oui, Caporal ?

\- Me trouves-tu vieux ?

Le semi-titan éclata de rire avant de se mettre à rougir devant le ton sérieux de son aîné. Lui ne rigolait pas, il semblait même préoccupé.

\- Non, vous n'avez même pas de rides comme Erwin ou les cheveux gris comme Auruo... enfin, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que vous. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'étais curieux.

Eren hocha la tête et débarrassa les tasses avant de se retirer tranquillement du bureau, se demandant bien pourquoi une telle idée était venue à la tête de son supérieur.

L'heure du souper était toujours le moment le plus attendu de la journée. Celui où le labeur était accompli et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à se ravitailler avant de rester tranquille puis de dormir.

Ce n'était pas le moment qu'appréciait généralement le plus Livaï mais ces derniers temps, il se plaisait à s'y rendre. Il s'asseyait à la table avec son escouade mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour être côte à côte avec les nouvelles recrues. Leurs rires lui plaisaient.

Eren n'était pas la solution de son problème, il l'avait compris la semaine dernière pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé. Ce n'était pas non plus Mikasa, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'attache particulière avec elle si ce n'est d'un peu de sang en commun. Jean était trop compliqué dans sa façon d'être pour qu'il veuille prendre le temps de le connaître plus qu'en temps qu'élément doué quant à Armin c'était un mini-Erwin et ça, non merci.

Il ne lui restait plus que les deux gugusses de Connie et Sasha mais la possibilité même qu'ils - ou un seul d'entre eux - soient la solution à son manque le rendait encore plus malade et stressé. Connie était stupide, dans le bon sens, certes mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire résonner. Il était drôle, joyeux et toujours prêt à suivre les autres dans les délires mais ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait attirer Livaï. Quant à Sasha... elle était l'exact opposé de lui : maniaque, froid, réservé. Elle était explosive, bruyante, démonstrative, émotive et surtout elle mangeait salement comme un goinfre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Bordel.

\- Caporal, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

Le silence tomba à sa table, contrastant éternellement avec celle voisine, faisant presque trembler les murs de pierre.

\- Désolé, ce n'est rien. Juste un coup de fatigue.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu et redescendre plus tard si vous avez faim. Vous êtes vraiment pâle.

Il fixa chacun des membres de son escouade, sourcils froncés, l'expression inquiète et il soupira, admettant qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Lentement, il posa sa serviette, rangea un peu mieux ses couverts déjà parfaitement bien alignés et se leva sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il avait dormi, presque une heure. Peut-être plus. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'est qu'il faisait nuit et que la seule chose dont il avait eu la force, c'était d'enlever les lanières de son équipement avant de se laisser crouler sur son lit.

Aussitôt eut-il reprit conscience que son éternel manque vint le frapper avec violence. Il se roula en boule, haletant. Se repassant le maximum d'images, discussions, événements de ces dernières semaines pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi !

Il allait devenir fou. Un autre gargouillement résonna, le faisant se lever. Peut-être que la faim, celle de nourriture ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir pour tenter de combler ce vide. Le Caporal alluma une bougie et, pieds nus, chemise ouverte, pantalon tenu par la ceinture, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il n'avait pas le courage de se rhabiller convenablement pour un morceau de pain, même lui c'était trop lui demander.

Au dernier virage, il aperçut de la lumière émanant du réfectoire et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être fait violence pour se vêtir. L'adulte hésita quelques secondes à faire demi-tour mais la douleur le fit se cambrer, lui coupant la respiration. Il avança à tâtons jusqu'à la pièce, curieux de découvrir qui pouvait bien encore manger à cette heure.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Livaï, haletant, se figea de stupéfaction devant la scène qu'il voyait. Sasha, cheveux à moitié tenus par son éternelle queue de cheval, un tee-shirt lui cachant à peine les fesses, pieds nus dévorait une patate douce enrobée d'une tranche de lard qui sortait tout droit de la boite en fer réservée aux fins de semaines et aux retours des expéditions.

L'adolescente s'était figée, la bouche pleine et le regard horrifié, ne sachant pas si elle devait finir de manger sa patate ou la reposer sur la table. Le regarde Livaï s'assombrit et elle glapit, avalant d'un coup ce qu'elle avait avant de lâcher un malheureux couinement.

\- Ca... Caporal ! J'ai cherché des patates... puis j'ai vu la boîte et je me suis dit...

Le brun s'avança lentement, mesurant chaque pas qu'il laissait retomber lourdement sur le sol, faisant sursauter la jeune recrue à chaque fois. Elle s'était levée et positionnée devant la table comme pour cacher son oeuvre, trop tremblante pour se courber en position d'excuses.

\- Enfin voilà... une tranche ne tuerait personne et... ah ! Si j'avais su... J'avais ce trou béant dans l'estomac... Je... j'avais juste faim Caporal !

Sa phrase résonna dans la poitrine de Livaï avec fracas. Lui aussi avait faim, il avait même terriblement faim. Mais pas de nourriture. Oh ça non...

Sans dire un mot, il se jeta sur la recrue, l'empoignant par la queue de cheval et fracassa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Poussée par sa force, Sasha reçut le bord de la table contre les cuisses la faisant couiner. Elle réalisa soudain la situation et son coeur rata un battement. Rapidement, elle agrippa la chemise de son supérieur et tenta de le repousser. Livaï attrapa une de ses mains et la tira derrière son corps, amenant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui. Cette dernière ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration, assaillie par les baisers flamboyants du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Le Caporal ne se contrôlait plus, il en voulait encore. Sans cesse, et plus. Sentant que la petite suffoquait il se recula quelques secondes, attrapant du bout de la langue un morceau de patate qui s'était éparpillé sur ses pommettes incandescentes. Il le fit rouler sur sa langue, provocateur, se noyant dans les yeux couleurs chênes de sa cadette. Bordel qu'il aimait ça. Mais Sasha ? Sérieusement ?

Elle non plus ne semblait pas en revenir, ni même bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était là, à manger tranquillement des patates et voilà que le Caporal venait tout simplement de lui voler son premier baiser, mémorable qui plus est. Son coeur battait un tempo si rapide qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'arracher de lui-même et ses jambes, entourant le corps mince mais robuste de son supérieur chauffaient, brûlaient à l'en démanger.

\- Je... Mais... Vous avez péter un câble ?

C'était sorti tout seul mais Maria-Rose-Sina, c'était tellement gros ! Livaï la fixa, le regard impénétrable et passa les mains autour de ses hanches, à peine recouverte de son tee-shirt de nuit miteux (qui faisait beaucoup rire Ymir quand elle s'amusait à lui pincer les cuisses pour l'embêter) avant de l'attirer à lui. La jeune femme rougit encore plus, bien que cela lui semblait impossible, quand elle sentit l'érection proéminente buter contre le tissu de sa culotte et son vagin.

\- Ca... Caporal.

\- Sasha...

C'était murmuré mais c'était puissant. Érotique et sensuel. Jamais elle n'avait été appelée de cette façon. Son coeur buta une nouvelle fois, douloureux. Elle n'avait jamais regardé le Caporal de cette façon, ni même eu une quelconque pensée à son égard - ni même pour personne bien que beaucoup s'imaginaient quelconques débilités sur elle et Connie - et elle n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'elle puisse être l'objet de ses fantasmes. Timidement, elle ramena ses mains qui étaient en suspens sur ses cuisses dénudées avant de les remonter et de poser le bout des doigts sur les épaules du soldat. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

\- Te punir.

\- Hein ?!

Malgré lui, Livaï sourit. Ça c'était Sasha. Impulsive, démonstrative, bruyante. Il avait envie de la voir ainsi, l'entendre de cette façon, aussi naturellement quand il lui ferait l'amour d'abord sauvagement pour la punir puis plus calmement... ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs.

La chasseuse frémit, le Caporal était magnifique quand il souriait. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et elle comprit qu'il avait dû aller dormir quand il avait quitté le réfectoire quelques heures plus tôt. Elle fut de nouveau happée par les lèvres de son supérieur qui pénétra sa bouche de sa langue experte, caressant la sienne, l'enroulant et la tirant, provoquant une douce mais délicieuse douleur quand il la mordit doucement. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux corbeaux, glissant l'autre dans le col de la chemise ouverte pour découvrir que cette peau pâle comme de la glace était en vérité chaude et bouillonnante. Elle adorait ça.

Livaï sourit une nouvelle fois au contact de la peau de la gamine et devint plus audacieux, caressant lui aussi cette peau vierge, dénuée de tout contact charnel. Il sentit la peau vivre sous ses doigts, frissonner, les poils se hérisser, semblant le pousser toujours plus. N'y tenant plus, il se recula quelques instants et fit balader le tee-shirt quelques tables plus loin arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la jeune recrue qui cacha sa poitrine par réflexe. Le Caporal passa un doigt sous son menton.

\- N'aie pas honte devant moi.

Il défit un bouton de sa chemise, puis deux et trois ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le tissu lui glisse aux pieds, dévoilant son torse à l'air froid de la pièce et à la peau enflammée de sa cadette. Délicatement, le soldat attrapa les poignets de Sasha et la força à ouvrir les bras, amenant ses mains contre ses pectoraux. Ils tremblèrent de plaisir. Livaï dévorait du regard la gamine, presque nue. Il ne s'était jamais consciemment rendu compte d'à quel point elle était magnifique. Sa poitrine était un appel à la luxure auquel répondu le Caporal sans hésiter.

Il les poussa contre la table, ignorant la boite de lard qui tomba par terre avec fracas, sa main droite sur le sein de la chasseuse qui rougissait de plus en plus à ce nouveau contact. Elle imita son mouvement et caressa le téton durcissant du brun du bout de l'index provoquant un râle de plaisir entre les lèvres du plus âgé. Il se pencha sur son corps, grimpant à genoux sur la table et suçota le mamelon de la jeune femme qui se courba en gémissant de plaisir, tirant sur les cheveux de son supérieur.

\- Caporal...

Le dénommé reçut une décharge électrique qui lui fit pulser le sexe, le rendant encore plus douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon. Sasha l'acheva mentalement quand elle remonta ses cuisses autour de son bassin pour les croiser dans son dos et le coller toujours plus contre son corps.

Il cessa de sucer le sein, laissant une trace de salive glisser sur la peau, chatouillant l'adolescente qui se tortilla en tentant de se sécher. Elle se figea quand elle sentit que Livaï s'éloignait d'elle, lui faisant rouvrir les jambes. Elle se redressa un peu et ferma les yeux, stressée et apeurée en sentant sa culotte suivre le tracé de ses jambes tremblantes.

Les mains qui lui étaient déjà devenues si familières se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses hanches. La chasseuse n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, trop gênée mais un cri lui sortit instinctivement de la poitrine et elle se courba, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois de la table.

Livaï avait passé la tête entre ses jambes et lui léchait lentement le clitoris, goûtant avec délectation à sa mouille provoquée par les baisers enflammés qu'ils s'étaient échangés juste avant. Sasha mordit sa main avec violence, les yeux embués de larmes, le ventre contracté tant c'était bon. Son autre main vint se loger dans les cheveux de son supérieur et elle étouffa un autre gémissement.

Le soldat tiqua et se redressa. Il écarta la main blessée de la bouche de son amante, les sourcils froncés, défaisant sa ceinture de l'autre. Sasha le regardait, hébétée, déjà transportée ailleurs. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente inconsciente et fofolle, elle était une femme sensuelle, attractive et ô combien magnifique. Livaï se pressa un peu plus et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, sautant sur la table, collant dans un besoin pressant et irrépressible leur nudité absolue.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir synchronisés, les faisant sourire et, bien loin l'idée du sexe sauvage et punissable du début, c'est dans les yeux, le front collé et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son nez qu'il la pénétra.

\- Oh Livaï...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se happèrent et le corps du Caporal se mouva lentement, précautionneusement. Il laissa le temps à Sasha de s'habituer à sa présence. La jeune femme ressentait tout. Le bois glacé contre son dos, la pénombre qui les protégeait, simplement éclairés par la flamme de sa bougie, celle de Livaï ayant péri quand il lui avait sauté dessus, l'odeur de la patate douce, étrange et réconfortante à la fois dans ce monde si soudain et nouveau. Mais par dessus tout, elle ressentait le corps de son aîné contre et en le sien.

Elle était bien, le Caporal n'avait jamais été une évidence, ou même un fantasme mais à cet instant précis, elle sût qu'il était le seul qui pouvait lui donner cette impression d'être, pour une fois dans sa vie, rassasiée.

Livaï la regardait découvrir toutes ces nouvelles sensations et l'embrassa tendrement quand elle le regarda avec intensité, lui déversant tous ces sentiments par un simple baiser. Lentement, elle descendit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'intima d'y aller plus franchement. Le soldat acquiesça et se mit à se mouvoir, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort et vite à cette gamine, cette simple recrue qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué et que son coeur et son corps avait attendu et réclamé pendant des semaines. Lui aussi, se sentait enfin complet. Sasha était à l'opposé de ce qu'il était mais elle était la seule à pouvoir le combler.

La vie s'amuse à faire drôlement les choses,

Mais au moins il n'avait plus ce trou béant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! :D**

 **Ok, c'est un pairing inexistant à ce que j'ai pu lire des nombreuses F.F mais Dieu de Dieu... je trouve qu'il va tellement bien en osmose..**

 **Des avis ? :)**

 **Bye !**


End file.
